History of THEM Anime Reviews
This list is very much in construction. Please be patient while it's being updated. This history page only applies to the THEM Anime Reviews site. It does not apply to the actual T.H.E.M. Anime Club in ASU unless otheriwse noted. 1993 *T.H.E.M. Anime Club is established in Tempe, Arizona at ASU (Arizona State University). Among the founders: Dave Hungerford, who remains an active member 18 years later. [1] 1996 *Fall: THEM Anime Reviews site proposed by Raphael See as part of the T.H.E.M. website, inspired by other review sites such as Zeo's Anime Reviews and The Anime Cafe. 1997 *January: The THEM Anime Reviews site is launched, hosted on the ASU Honors College web servers. Inaugural reviewers include Raphael See and Sam Yu. By the middle of the year, total reviews number about fifty. 1998 *Carlos Ross (miwasatoshi) joins THEM and writes his first review: MD Geist. Many early reviews are simultaneously included on THEM's self-published fanzine, Entropy. 1999 *July: Raphael See graduates from ASU and retires from reviewing, focusing on a career in neurosurgery. Carlos Ross takes Raph's position as Chief Reviewing Editor. *Christi joins the review site. Her first review is Fushigi Yugi: Mysterious Play. [2] 2000 *Due to lessening involvement among the student body, THEM Anime reviewership is gradually extended to non-ASU student affiliate members of the club, such as Eric Gaede and Jason Bustard (Railstar). 2001 *July: AniZona is founded. 2002 *Summer: After a year of server troubles, THEM Anime Reviews moves off the ASU site to its current URL: http://www.themanime.org. *Summer: THEM Anime Reviews 3.0 launched. *December: Second version of the forum launched. 2003 *Winter-Summer: Future reviewers Stig Høgset (Northlander), Enoch Lau (EclipseMK2), Tim Jones (Morning Blue), Bri Lockett (bri), Isaac Cynova (ICYNova), Derrick Tucker (NSight7), among others, join the second version of the forum. *Summer: The site is given a complete overhaul, christened THEM Anime Reviews 4.0. Sadly, one of the site's most popular sections, Reduced Anime, is lost in the move. *Early October: The forum is hacked by an unknown hacker. *October 15th: The third version of the forum, and the current one, is launched. The above listed forum members are all made into moderators/review staff at this time as well, as full reviewer status is extended outside Arizona for the first time. *October 19th: Diane Tiu (Noir) joins the forum. She soon after becomes a reviewer. 2004 *February 26th: Dominic K Laeno (DKL) joins the forum. He soon becomes a reviewer, but becomes much more infamous on the forum for his essay-like opinions on anime. 2005 *May: Carlos goes on a nearly three-month trip to Japan. 2006 *March 20th: Carlos appears on the G4 TV program Attack of the Show[3]], representing THEM Anime. He gives short reviews of Azumanga Daioh, Diamond Daydreams, and Samurai Gun. This is not Carlos's first national television appearance, though it is his first related to anime reviews. *October 25th: Carlos Ross retires from the head position of THEM Anime Reviews in order to focus on the completion of his undergraduate work at ASU.[4] Stig, Robert, Enoch, and Melissa are made the new four head admins at this time. As of 2011, all four continue to post on the forum, though only Stig posts daily. *October 30th: Stig takes over review uploading duties near exclusively for the next two years. *November 4th: Bradley Meek (EveryNameTaken) joins the forum. He soon after becomes a reviewer. 2008 *July: Carlos reviews Doujin Work, his last review for the website for over 3 years. *December: Carlos gets a long-overdue Japanese degree from Arizona State University and subsequently moves to Florida to pursue a new life, while still being tangentially involved with THEM Anime. 2009 *Stig, Tim, and Brad start uploading their own reviews to THEM Anime Reviews, a first in the site's long history (typically until now only administrators uploaded reviews). *June: THEM Anime Reviews switches to a Monday review uploading schedule of one review a week. This schedule continued until April 2011, when the site temporarily for three and a months went on a bi-weekly review uploading shcedule due to a dearth of reviews. As of late August 2011, reviews are now uploaded every Monday again. *June: Stig and Tim start doing THEM Anime Synchros together. Their first series is K-On!. 2010 *July: Carlos joins the Walt Disney Company as a bell captain at the Walt Disney World Resort. As this is part of the same corporation as Buena Vista Pictures, which distributes anime, he ceases reviewing altogether in order to avoid potential conflict of interest, ending 12 years of tenure as an active reviewer, though he remains semi-active on the forums. 2011 *July 26th: Fill in the Blanks, a new spin-off of The Caption Contest from Anime Humor, is introduced on the forum. It is abandoned, though, by April of the following year. *August 5th: Aiden Foote (Rephaim GG), a long-time forum member, is made a staff member. He is the first new reviewer to join the site since 2008. *September 25th: Nick Browne (SarcotarascusN) is made a staff member. This marks the first since the early 2000's in which there are two new staff members on the site in the same year. *November 1st: Tim is made an admin, the first new one on the forum in 5 years. *December: Carlos returns to review writing again for the first time in almost 3 and a half years. His first new reviews include the second season of The Melanchily of Haruhi Suzumiya, and the Legend of Crystania OAV and movie. 2012 *February 9th: Allen Moody joins the review staff. *July 1st: Dallas Marshall (Dallas23) joins the review staff. 2013 *May: Carlos leaves his job at Walt Disney World Resort as he and Kimi move to Texas.